the_egs_reuploadfandomcom-20200215-history
Harmony Ingram Shitpost
'Soul Traits' Harmony Ingram Height - 10ft 0 inches Weight - ? Hand Dominance - Right Eye Color - Deep Pink Mortal Name - Sarah Macarty 'Cause of Death' Too much breast milk lactation and getting humped on by Naze's smelly caca peenis Date of Death February 15, 2012 'Backstory' Harmony Ingram was born in 1994 as Sarah Macarty. She was one of the kindest girls you'll ever meet. She had a substantial amount of friends through grade school but fell into severe depression in her junior year of high school. She had boyfriends that only used her for sex, leaving her out in the cold. After being abandoned for the third time, Sarah began cutting herself. Her friends were aware due to the visible scars on her forearm. As winter of her senior year got into full swing, she spent more time alone than with her friends. Her straight A's and perfect attendance plummeted. Everything that was once pure bliss became dark and cold. On February 15, 2012, Sarah took her own life by slashing her wrists. The EGS filed in as she carried out the inevitable deed. She was recruited and changed her name to Harmony Ingram. Before her death, she was one of the best vocalists in the school choir. In the afterlife, Harmony is considered to be an EGS siren. She returned to Monroe High School in September 2012 to aid other students who were dealing with depression. Frequently returning, Harmony lures students away using hypnotic spells or siren-like melodies; distracting them from their problems and comforting them in their darkest hours. By December, Harmony had helped shine new light on life for seven students; preventing potential suicides. Her primary range of targets spans from 7 - 32 years of age. She is known to talk with young children who are forced to live under the control of strict and abusive parents. The advantage to younger kids is the safety net of "over-reactive imaginations"; if parents are told about Harmony it's simply dismissed as a childhood fantasy. While the squad consists of a quarter of a million members, Harmony Ingram is one of the prime examples of a lost soul that uses her powers to help benefit the living. Her hypnotic spells distract the unsuspecting public as she treats teenagers. The remnants of her death are masked in her forearms. They are known to bleed depending on her mood. She gave Monroe County quite a scare in October 2012, sneaking into the town's haunted house attraction. As customers made their way into a shady looking bathroom, Harmony would appear in the mirror slashing her wrists. Operators of the haunted house were as white as a ghost when they learned the true success of their attraction was due to something from another dimension. The town believed it was the spirit of Sarah Macarty, which led to religious debates left and right. The attraction was closed until its grand re-opening in October 2014. 'Dark and Deceptive Side' Although Harmony intends on using her powers to benefit the living, she also has a dark and deceptive side. She is known to lure humans into the ghost squad by encouraging them to commit suicide. There's no rhyme or reason to the personality; some humans are aided and live on while others are pushed to the brink of insanity, and ultimately end their own lives. Harmony aids humans in committing suicide, seducing them with physical contact, and promising in a seductive voice that "everything will be okay..." One of Harmony's eternal goals is to find a man worthy enough of spending eternity with her. Although the ghost squad only consists of feminine souls, she's made it her side mission to find the perfect boyfriend; living...or dead...She can become significantly manipulative to her "patients". While most circumstances are full of good intentions, she can often abuse her powers and cause her spells to dissipate. There have been several humans who have fallen out of the hypnotic state and have fallen into sheer panic at what was floating in front of them; two humans are known to have suffered fatal heart attacks from the traumatic experience. Her deceptive side emerges once every five to seven patients. It's like a baseball pitcher hitting the batter with a pitch; it doesn't happen that often, but every once in a while you'll have a wild pitch get away from you. 'Traits' - Kind-Hearted - Wrist Cutter - Singer - Hypnotic - Seductive - Hard-Working - Respectful - Depressive - Giving - Intelligent - Deceptive - Caring - Responsible - Lively - Warm - Over-Thinker - Outgoing - Romantic - Inspiring - Organized - Cunning - Cautious - Trustworthy - Supportive - Artistic - Social - Creative - Passionate - Vocal - Determined -Austisic -Cummy Whore -Gibby foot loving pingus 'Biggest Pet Peeves and Turn-Offs (Mortal)' - Crying children - Players - Liars - Cheaters - Bullies - Loud noises that prevent me from studying/working - Snoring - Drama queens - Slow drivers - Cold water - Cold weather - Lazy humans - Potholes - Laziness - People who give up too easily - Disorganization - Drug addicts - Acne - Stressful exams - Money whores - Suck-ups - Wannabes/Ripoffs - Sluts - Bumpy roads - Rap music - People who think rap is “real music” -Naze touching her -Naze -Naze's micropenis -Naze's smelly self -Austism 'Favorite Colors' If it’s not pink then I don’t like it. 'Mortal Views On Death' “I never really thought about dying until I got into high school. I’d like to believe that deep down we are all good people, and in the end we can all become one. We call all exist in eternal peace and harmony. There will be no evil, only love and generosity. It’ll be our responsibility as deceased souls to aid the living in their times of need; that’s what I’d do…”